All that I'm living for
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Alice, Gilbert, and Elliot all go to check out a house. But all is not what it seems to be. (Break X Alice) (Leo X Elliot) (Oz X Gilbert) (Warning: Yaoi! Don't like Don't read!)


**All that I'm living for.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

* * *

Alice was sure that this was a very, very, bad idea. A haunted house in the middle of nowhere. But it was there job as vampire hunters to hunt vampires. She was just glad she wasn't alone. She had Elliot and Gilbert Nightray to back her up. They were two of the best vampire hunters. They slowly made there way up the long hill to a castle. A castle! What kinda vampire or ghost lives in something like that?! Alice could have sworn she seen this castle before she just didn't know where. The wind whipped though her hair, causing tiny strands to fall into her face. She moved them aside. It felt like a storm was coming. Now was it a rain storm or something of another level? She wasn't sure. Something wasn't right about this place. She just couldn't place what. Gilbert was lagging behind. He kept complain about needing to catch his breath and which Elliot would say 'If you didn't smoke you'd be fine!' which made Gilbert mad. Gilbert was a hot headed jerk some times.

"Can we just do this so we can get the hell out of here?!" Alice asked. She felt like she was being watched. When she looked at the house she could feel someone or somethings eyes on them. Gilbert and Elliot ran up the hill with her. They headed for the house. Alice hoped that they could get in, kill whatever was scaring everyone away from here, (As well as causing many disappearances) and get back home. Alice knew this wasn't going to be easy or quick. They made it up the hill almost having to drag Gilbert because he said he wanted to sit down for a smoke every five minutes. Alice was contemplating rather to knock on the door or not. When Elliot just started pounding on the door. Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"Open this door right now!" Elliot yelled, pounding on hit harder. He hit it so hard a hole went in the door. Then Elliot was trying to get his hand out of the door. Alice covered her mouth, trying not to laughing. (She knew he had his hand in the door.)

"What's wrong with you?!" Gilbert asked, walking over to him. He started laughing when he seen Elliot's hand stuck in the door. He fell on the ground laughing. Elliot glared at him.

"It's not funny!" Elliot said, clearly upset that Gilbert and Alice were laughing at him. After all it wasn't his fault the door wanted to eat his hand. (A/N: I had way too much fun writing this xD)

"More then you will ever know." Gilbert said, trying not to start his laughing fit again. It's not everyday your little brother gets his hand stuck in a door of a creepy old mansion out in the woods.

"Just help me get my hand out of this stupid door!" Elliot said, in almost a growl. He was sick and tired of Gilbert always being an ass. He would hurt that man one day. One damn day. Just Gilbert wait and see. He was going to get him good.

"Elliot, stop talking to yourself." Alice said. Elliot realized that he had said all of that out loud. Gilbert pulled Elliot's hand free from the door. Both falling to the ground. Elliot looked to see a cut on his hand from were Gilbert had pulled it out of the door. He stood up, hoping that there were no vampires in there if there where they would smell his blood and try to drink it. And if Elliot got bit and wasn't drained then he would become one of them. He kinda liked the idea of become a vampire.

"Make sure you cover that up, there might be vampires in here" Gilbert said, wrapping his scarf around Elliot's wound. Elliot looked at Gilbert.

"Do you think being a vampire would be bad?" Elliot asked. Gilbert looked at him.

"Yes! You have to kill people!" Gilbert said. Gilbert had hated vampires since one had killed his best friend a few years back.

"I know...I was just wondering..." Elliot said, his voice trailing off.

"You weren't thinking of letting one of those things turn you right?!" Gilbert asked. He couldn't believe it. Elliot wanted to be the very thing that had taken his master away. How could Elliot even think about it? Gilbert sworn a long time ago he would kill every and any vampire. He wanted them all dead. And if Elliot became one. He'd do what he had to do.

"No I just wondered." Elliot said. Looking at the ground. Truly he had. He had nothing at home waiting for him. Mom and dad could careless what he did. Vanessa annoyed him. And all his other brothers were killed trying to fight vampires and other monsters. Was it so wrong Elliot wanted to be one of those things? They went inside. Then Gilbert comes up with a great idea. They will all split up and kill whatever was in the house. Alice would go to the west wing. Elliot would go to the east wing and Gilbert would check upstairs. And Gilbert was sure this was a good idea. So they decided to listen to him and all went separate ways.

_**(east wing)**_

Elliot made his way down the hall. By now it was night and the moon was high in the sky. Elliot had taken the scarf that Gilbert gave him to cover the wound and left it in a potted plant. As he walked he seen someone down the hall.

"Hey!" he yelled out to the person. The person turned to look at him. When Elliot got closer he seen it was a boy. A very hot boy.

"Yes?" the boy said. Elliot looked into the mans eyes to see they were violet. They were the most beautiful eyes Elliot had ever seen.

"My names Elliot." he said. The boy looked at him.

"I'm Leo." the boy said, smiling. He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He could smell it. Elliot was bleeding. Leo pulled Elliot close to him. "Your bleeding and I am so hungry." Leo said, biting Elliot's neck. Leo could taste the desired crimson liquid. Leo had gotten what he wanted. Now for the others.

_**(west wing)**_

Alice could feel it. His breath on her neck. His arms around her. This man. Xerxes Break. He held he like no man had ever before. He was everything she could want. Charming, endearing, tough yet soft. He kissed her neck.

"The moon is beautiful." Alice said, smiling. Break smirked.

"Indeed it is." he said, letting his fangs sink into her snow white skin. Break now had what he wanted now just for the last one.

_**(upstairs)**_

Gilbert felt it. He could feel it all. The way those fingers ghosted over him. The heat, the pain, the love. Oh how he missed those sweet sounds. His best friend, his master, his love. Oz could feel it. Gilbert was his. Gilbert didn't need to be with his family. All he needed was to be in Oz's arms. Gilbert felt as those white daggers stabbed into his neck. Gilbert in the moment realized it all. His everything was a vampire. As Gilbert lied there drifting between life and death. Oz knew it all.

They all got what they wanted.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**This is the results of the poll it was a tie between all of them so I wrote this with all of them in it.**

**It took me three days to a week but it is done! Yay! **

**Love you all for reading and reviewing this and all my story's! **

**I know I am really not good at writing and stuff but I try.**


End file.
